Chapter 4: The Magic Lamp
Chapter 4: The Magic Lamp As Alice, Wendy, Lilo, Olivia, Minnie, Amy, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Kairi, Susan, Kilala, Honest John, The Toon Patrol, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear walked in the pyramid. "Do you think we could see a mummy?" Kairi asked Honest John, who was holding the torch. "That reminds me... my mother's expecting me it's time for my nap?" Honest John asked, jokingly. "Careful. Stay close, Kilala." Alice told her as she warned her not to get hurt. "You know what danger lurks around every corner." "Looks safe to me." Namine said, trying to look out, but she accidentally tripped on a button and fire sprouted out, making Honest John and his friends quiver in fear. "Wow! Check it out!" Rapunzel said, filled with curiousity. "Hey! Look at that! It's a Collie Baba booby trap." Susan said as she pressed the button, fire sprouting out again and Namine got up, looking dizzy. "Namine, are you all right?" Amy asked, helping her friend up on her feet. "Yes, I'm okay." Namine answered. "What's the girl scout guide book say about booby traps?" Rapunzel asked Kairi. "It says 'stay alert and use your marbles'. Good thing I got some." Kairi said, reading a book and after she finished reading, she held some marbles in her bag. "There's another one!" Kilala cried, pointing at another Collie Baba booby trap. Within a few seconds, Kairi used one of her marbles and shoot at the button. Two seconds, the spiked ball, attatched to the string, sprang at the wall and startled Honest John, Wise Guy, Greasy, Psycho, Stupid, Wheezy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. "That would give me quite a boo boo." Honest John said, shaking in fear and hanging on to Alice. In annoyance, the girl pushed the fox away from her and said, "Just keep the light, guide!" Alice snapped as she pushed Honest John away from her while the others followed him, quivering in fear. "Duh, I'm scared." the chubby weasel said as he held on to Psycho. "So am I." Psycho agreed. "Keep going, guys. We're going to find the entrance to the treasure room." Kairi urged the animals. "Maybe one of the girls will hold the torch for me?" Honest John asked, looking at Kairi, and when he was about to step on the button of the last Collie Baba booby trap, the girls screamed, "LOOK OUT!" Honest John gasped in fright. "Do not be fearing. I will trip the trap." Honest John smirked as he gave Kairi the torch and stepped on the button. Just then, the golden wheel gear of death rolled and almost squashed Honest John. "Ha! You see?" Honest John said as the gear landed on him. The gear split in two and Honest John looked dizzy. "Oh! Is there a doctor in the pyramid?" Honest John asked dizzily as he spinned around and moaned. Within a few minutes, the trap door opened and Alice, Wendy, Lilo, Olivia, Minnie, Amy, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Kairi, Susan, Kilala, Honest John, The Toon Patrol, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear fell down and slide down the slide. They slid down and down and down until they landed on the floor. After they landed down, one of the marbles from Kairi's bag popped out and bounced toward the button. Everyone gasped as the marble was about to press the button. They closed their eyes as it pressed the button of the entrance to the treasure room. When the door opens, they opened their eyes and gasped in amazement and saw the treasure. "Race you to the rubies!." Rapunzel cried in joy. The other girls raced after Rapunzel. "Wow! Look at those nuggets!" Viper said as she, Namine, and Amy joined in. "Come on, guys!" Susan said in delight as Honest John and the others put the torch on the stand and joined in as well. At last, Alice found the treasure of Collie Baba. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed in victory. "Collie Baba, you old dog! I finally found it!" Alice cried, holding the statue of Collie Baba's head and laughed hysterically. "Wow! Look at this." Wendy said as Rapunzel was holding the crown and Kilala holding the mirror in her hand, looking at her own reflection. "What an bunch of eyeballs" Kairi said in amazement, looking at the blue diamond as her eyes sparkled and pretended to see things. "What a mouthful!" Amy cried as she accidentally dropped the treasure. Honest John saw the treasure, grabbing them fast with his hands. "Oh, the rubies, the pearls, the diamonds." Lilo said as she and her friends were playing with the treasure. When Honest John looked up, he saw a golden Arabian oil lamp with his own eyes. "The lamp!" Honest John cried as Alice was still playing with the treasure. "Pinch me, I'm in Heaven." Olivia said as she played with the treasure as Susan dropped one coin from the chest as she ran to grab it. "I'll get it!" Susan said, and was about to get the coin, she almost fell as the coin dropped, waking up the scorpions. "Uh, guys?" Susan asked, worriedly as she saw the scorpions. Amy, Viper, Namine, Alice, Wendy, Lilo, Olivia, Minnie, Kilala, Rapunzel, and Kairi looked and said, "Wow! Sumo wrestling scorpions." Amy said in astonishment. "Don't worry, guys. We're safe up here anyway." Minnie told them as Honest John was about to grab the lamp, but suddenly, Alice stopped Honest John from grabbing the lamp. "Honest John!" Alice cried as she stopped the fox from grabbing the lamp. "What? What? I am not touching the thing. I am clean, innocent like a little baby goat, yes." "So are we." Brer Fox added as he and the others joined in. "Go get the sacks, please?" Alice asked, politely. "Sacks? Oh yes. Sacks. Right away, princess. We do for you." Honest John said as he, Wise Guy, Greasy, Psycho, Stupid, Wheezy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear crossed the bridge and smirked evilly. "How are we going to keep all the treasure we found?" Rapunzel asked as she looked at the lamp cautiously. "I'm not going to keep them all, Rapunzel. Except one thing." Alice promised Rapunzel as she and her friends we're going to take the lamp home. "Well, I think this is a good idea." Rapunzel said. "I agree." Susan agrees. Suddenly, Kilala found the lamp and held it in her arms. "Look! A teapot!" Kilala giggled as she gave it to Olivia, who looks at it with a magnifying glass. "Well, what do you know. It's just an old oil lamp." Olivia said examining it. "May I have it, Olivia? I can use it for my tea set." Kilala asked courteously to Olivia. "Well, I... er... um..." Olivia began to explain, but Kilala held the tiara to Olivia, saying, "Look, this is pretty too." Olivia gave the lamp to Kilala as she gave the tiara to her. "Here, Kilala. Didn't say your best friend will look after something you love." "Oh! Thanks." Kilala said hugging the mouse. In the next chapter, Alice gets kidnapped by Eris and her gang, singing the song, I Yi Yi Yi Yi (I Like You Very Much). But don't worry, Alice will escape from Eris's clutches as soon as she and friends will return to Toonburg with the lamp. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ducktales the Movie